Mistaken Identities
by MagicalFicFairy
Summary: Riain "what exactly did Iain's sext say that Robyn wasn't 'supple' enough for and did Rita get to find out?"
Another little prompt from totti10/flashingbluelight:

 _ **\- In ep 16 what exactly had Iain's sext said that Robyn wasn't 'supple' enough for and did Rita get to find out?!**_

This is the first time I've ever tried to incorporate parts of an actual episode into a fic, I'd love to know how you think I've done.

I've rated this T, there are mentions of sex but nothing too graphic or descriptive but if that's not your sort of thing then please don't read.

* * *

' _Hey sexy…thought you might like a little something to get you through a long...hard...shift. A sneak preview of what you're in for later xxx'_ Iain couldn't keep the grin from his face as he opened the picture attached to the message, one Rita had taken whilst she was changing into her uniform. She was careful, nothing Iain could ever use against her if their relationship took a turn for the worst and he was greeted by the pale skin of Rita's toned stomach, the dark blue trousers of her uniform worn lower on her hips than usual, low enough to show him the waistband of the turquoise blue, lacey, French knickers she'd picked out that morning.

He'd never expected Rita to be the sort of woman to send him dirty texts, but at the same time the picture was exactly what he'd expect from her, it wasn't explicit, she wasn't naked, he could barely see an inch of her underwear but it was enough. The hint of lace against her pale skin had his heart racing in anticipation for that evening and he knew he had to reply.

He opened one of the many web links saved on his phone and pasted it into a message, ' _Here's a preview of what you're in for later, can't wait to see your undies on my bedroom floor xxx'_

He sent the message before slipping his phone back into his pocket, a smile on his face as he thought about Rita, and about what they'd be doing tonight.

It had all started a few months ago, Rita had come downstairs, ready for work to find Iain curled on her sofa, reading that month's Cosmo, "enjoying that?"

Iain looked up, "you got last month's issue?"

Rita frowned, "upstairs I think, why?"

"This caught my eye" Iain gestured to the headline on the front, 'Have mind blowing sex with your man tonight!' "But people have written letters in, apparently some of the '100 greatest sex positions they printed last month are impossible...I thought we could try them all and find out for ourselves…"

"Yeah?" Rita smirked, leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss his lips, "I'm sure we can find it out tonight."

It had been less than 3 months and already they had 37 of the 100 positions crossed off, they could barely keep their hands off each other. He'd never been with a woman as adventurous as Rita, the letters had been right, some of the positions were impossible, well, almost. There were times when they'd picked out a position and found themselves, 15 minutes later, collapsed in a heap of giggles. Rita had accidentally kicked him in the face whilst attempting 'head game' a position in which Rita was balanced only on her head and shoulders with Iain holding her legs against his shoulders, and 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' had quickly become 'No! No! No!' When Iain had become a little too enthusiastic, causing Rita to slip from the edge of the bed and hit her head against the laminate flooring in Iain's bedroom.

There were however some positions they'd enjoyed so much they'd tried them a second or third time, just to be sure, but tonight he wanted to try out number 84, the Sexual Seasaw. It was one of the more adventurous positions in the list, the cartoon woman in the picture laid on her back, only her head and shoulders on the mattress, curled almost double as the man in the picture knelt over her, her lower back against his thighs as he rocked against her. He'd seen some of the positions Rita contorted herself into whilst doing yoga, he knew she'd manage it, she was possibly one of the most flexible women he'd ever met, something he was happy to make use of as often as he possibly could.

He took his phone out of his pocket again, smiling as he opened the picture she'd sent him, he couldn't get the image out of his head, she was so beautiful, so perfect and she was his, he'd never felt so lucky.

He kept his phone in his hand for a while, waiting for a reply but one never came, Iain assumed she was simply busy with a patient and so, making use of a quiet minute, he left his phone on the table and walked over to the kettle, flicking it on to make a cuppa for Dixie and himself. It wasn't to be though, before the kettle had even boiled he got called to another shout, forgetting to pick up his phone as he raced out to the ambulance.

Iain couldn't help but smile when he saw Rita during the handover, sometimes he felt like his heart skipped a beat when he saw her, they'd spent so long sneaking glances at one another, cheeky smiles and suggestive winks that he was glad they didn't need to be quite so secretive any more.

She walked over to him as he was getting ready to take the trolley back to the ambulance, "thought I scared you off" she said quietly, worried that Iain's lack of response to the picture message was because it had been too much, that she'd somehow crossed a line by sending it to him.

"As if" Iain told her, "I raised the stakes" he was certain he'd pressed send, that he hadn't left the message as a draft on his phone.

"How?" Rita frowned.

"I text back."

"I didn't get it" Rita told him before musing, "I wonder who did?"

Iain frowned for a second before it hit him, Robyn had text him just seconds after Rita, he couldn't… no, he hadn't… Oh God. He headed out of resus in search of the redhead, he needed to be sure he hadn't told her he wanted to see her bent double with her underwear on his bedroom floor.

He saw her in reception almost as soon as he'd left resus, he didn't come out and as her straight, just in case he hadn't actually sent the message to her. "Me and you, we're okay yeah?" He asked her, and, when her reply seemed to indicate she didn't know what he was talking about, Iain felt relief flood his body, he had to find his phone in the ambulance station, he needed to know what he'd actually done with the message.

It was several hours later when he found out, another shout almost as soon as he walked out of the department prevented him from getting his phone and his heart sank when, after looking back at his sent messages, he found out that he had actually sent it to Robyn.

He told Dixie where he was going before heading back into the ED in search of Robyn , praying to anyone who was listening that she hadn't seen it yet, "Robyn" he said when he caught up with her, "I erm, I've sent you a message."

"I know, I've seen."

"Oh"

I'm sorry but, really Iain? I don't think I can even look you in the face anymore" she said as she walked through cubicles, hoping to lose the paramedic.

"Listen, it wasn't meant for you" he tried to explain.

"Who was it meant for then?" She asked, half wanting to see if his story was true, half wondering if she could get any juicy gossip.

"Just some lass I've been knocking about wi'" He was deliberately vague, if he and Rita were going to go public about their relationship then he needed to speak to her about it first.

"Well that's lovely."

"No, she's nice an' that, really nice, she's not just some random but well, she started these stupid saucy texts."

"Sexts" Robyn corrected him.

"Yeah, that, and then you text me about the Secret Santa and you know the rest."

"If I'm honest, I'm quite relieved" Robyn admitted after a moment's silence.

"Oh yeah, why's that then?" Iain looked slightly offended that Robyn wasn't interested in his proposition even though it wasn't actually meant for her

"I don't think I'm that supple."

Rita failed to hold back a laugh, giving away the fact she'd been listening in on their conversation. The pair turned to face her and she bit her lip before quickly gathering the files she'd been writing in and walking away, her curiosity peaked, desperate to find out what Iain had said to Robyn, what he'd meant to say to her.

"So, I never did find out, what exactly did you say to Robyn?" Rita asked as they walked home from the pub hand in hand.

Iain smirked and winked at Rita, "that'd be telling" he teased, "I was meant to be telling you what I had in mind for you tonight but seeing as we're only 5 minutes from home there isn't really any point in ruining the surprise"

"You mean I'm not going to get a nice cuppa whilst I relax in a bubble bath before you give me a nice, long, back massage with the oils I swapped a decent bottle of rosé for?"

"Well" Iain said cheekily, "maybe later, if you as nicely, but first...we'll be needing that copy of Cosmo..."


End file.
